The Wedding from Hell
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: A Raven and Kyd Wykkyd fanfic. Wykkyd is forced by his father to do something he doesn't want to do.
**The Wedding from Hell**

 **So this is another Kyd Wykkyd and Raven story. I also made up a parental figure because it is assumed he has one and I need one for the story to work. Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

My father was known in the demonic world as a high ranking member and a worshiper the church of blood. He had expected so much from me, though in the end I was nothing more than a disappointment. I refused to hurt in order to get what I wanted and refused to kill another being. He had tried to remind me that I was a demon and as such I was expected to murder without any sort of mercy.

For the last five years he had left me to be. I presumed that he had disowned me or destroyed any records of my birth just to spit me. The last thing I expected was a letter to show up at my home containing a summoning.

My friends had come with me into the pits of hell where they were captured and locked up by my father. I was a prisoner as well; the only difference was that I wasn't in a cage. He told me that he had the honour of giving me to the daughter of a powerful demon. I was to be married off as a tool for his own gain. The only thing I was good at, being used.

My friends where locked inside an iron cage, and that cage was locked inside my old bedroom where I was left to roam freely. They cringed at the walls of dirt and heat that swelled around us. I couldn't even offer them a drink because it simply evaporated.

"Wykkyd, what's going to happen to us?" Seemore asked me.

'If I go through with this forced married, my father will likely kill or set you free. Maybe I can make it a condition that you all remained unharmed.' I thought to them. I didn't want to go through with this married but if it kept them safe I would do it.

"No way man, you're not marrying some stranger, not even to protect us," Billy said. He had pulled his mask off ages ago due to the heat and I could see the beads of sweat on his forehead and running down the side of his face.

'It's not like I can't get out of it either way. I could fight but my father would just start to hurt all of you until I give in and I know I'll eventually give in,' I replied.

"But who knows what type of freak he's going to force you to be with, what if it's like some monster thing," Seemore said. "If Mammoth and Gizmo had come we might have managed to figure a way out of this or Mammoth could have just fought the thing," he added thoughtful.

'They would have only gotten hurt, just like you two,' I replied. I had given up the moment my father took them. He wasn't a kind man and would likely kill them if I even so much as refused. I had tried my best to get them to stay at home but they were so insistent and this was the result. They had become tools just as myself.

"Don't worry man, we will think of a way out of this. They ain't going to ruin the rest of your life," Billy said.

I was thankful that my friends weren't just abandoning me like most people would. But I was also well aware that there was nothing they could possible do to help. My father was well known by the members of Church of Blood and he would likely have people ready to capture me and kill my friends when ordered.

Going through with the wedding was the only option that meant that my friends might live. That was all I could hope for. So I had decided, the moment my father came back into the room I would make the deal with him and would ignore any protest from them.

For the rest of the time I wondered the room, pacing away my worries while my friends talked over plans to escape. I would hear a few snippets ever so often and they certainly didn't make rethink my own plan. So far the best they had was that the moment my father returned they would capture him with my help and use him as a pawn to escape, though they still hadn't worked out how to free themselves from the cage.

Nothing that had been said made me think leaving here a free man was possible. Not once had I ever planned on being married, especially not for my father's gain. Yet here I was, being forced to marry a complete stranger who has some connection to the person my father worshiped.

I imaged what type of person it would be. The person would likely be lethal and would have some type of blood lust. All demons I had meet so far were. I imaged some person with scars over her and a face that was unlovable, though the thought made me feel rather depressed.

The doors carved from stone finally opened and I readied myself for the confrontation. I thought I could just walk straight to my father and tell him, no demand from him that my friends remained unharmed, but the moment the doors were fully open I found myself halted. I couldn't feel my legs; I wasn't even sure they were truly there.

I'd be lying to myself if I said that I wasn't afraid of my father. That his gaze didn't wake me in the middle of the night or that his tormenting laugh didn't stinging chills up and down my spine. I had never been very strong around him, which was part of my problem.

A girl was shoved through the doors by my father. He was taller than Mammoth and had scary scars over his face. There was always a menacing look on his stone cold face and when he saw me, it always felt like I was nothing. I had disappointed my father so much that I was nothing more than a mere spec that plagued his existence.

The girl he had shoved through the doors hit the floor rather roughly. Her arm had been cut with something jagged and her cloak was torn and singed. I could hear her breath, it was raspy and dry. She might have needed medical attention, though my father wouldn't allow it.

"Elliot, this is your soon to be wife, Raven," my father said and suddenly my legs weren't the only thing that were numb.

My mind raced. There was likely over a thousand Raven's in the world, there was no way that he could be talking about the Titan girl. He must know that she was my enemy, or he was just trying to hurt me even more. But then I also couldn't see Raven agreeing to this, if it was truly her.

"I won't, I'd die before I doing anything for my father again," the girl said. When she stood my father ripped her hood back and I could see that it truly was Raven. Her violet locks where unmistakable.

"I know that you have no problem with death, however what about your friends. Would you really give up their life to get out of a small wedding?" said my father. He laughed manically as he stepped out of the room, and the doors slammed closed behind him.

I understood her pain. I was choosing to go through with this for the safety of my friends, and she was stack in the same boat. But why her? Why would Trigon the terrible offer her as a reward. There was something I was missing.

Raven sighed and pulled her hood over her head before turning towards me. She looked as if she was about to say something but stopped with her mouth still open. She stood there for a long time before finally covering her mouth. I realised after a moment that she was muffling the sound of her laugher. She was laughing at me!

'What is so funny, shouldn't you be worried, I mean you're stuck in here with a villain,' I said with a little more power than I had expected.

"Actually there are three of you, but your just as trapped as I am so what do I have to be worried about. And as for you question, I was just really shocked. I thought I would be forced to marry a _real_ demon, not a part time thief with a low success rate," she said as she wondered over to the bed and sat down. I glared at her.

'I don't have a low success rate,' I mumbled back.

"That's true, you'd have to have succeeded at least once to for that," she shot back. I ended up grinding my teeth in a bout of anger. She wasn't wrong, we had never succeeded, but there was no need to rub it in.

I watched as she ripped her cloak and used it to wrap around the cut on her arm. She missed most of the cut itself and seemed to be in more pain than when she had come in. I wanted to leave her, especially after those remarks, but the cut was deep and looked painful.

I pulled my own cape off and ripped a larger strip than she had. I stepped over to her and went to grab her arm but she shoved me back and glared.

'I'm trying to help you,' I said to her, again more forceful then I had meant. She looked at me suspiciously but then sat back down and held her arm. I pulled her failed bandage off and used it to clean the wound somewhat before wrapping it up and tying it properly.

"Didn't think I'd ever get helped be a villain. Thanks," she said. Her tone didn't seem happy and she wouldn't look at me at all. I figured like myself she was coming to terms with the situation.

"He just helped you and the best you can say is thanks. After all that rudeness I'm amazed he still helped you, you certainly didn't deserve it," Billy said. He was leaning right against the bars with Seemore beside him. The two of them had gone silent the moment Raven had entered the room, though I assumed they were just shocked like I was.

"I know," she replied.

'How did you get this cut anyway,' I asked.

"Ah, that man cut me with a knife by mistake. He was aiming for Robin but I stood in front,"

"So your friends are stuck down here just like mine are," Seemore said. "So does that mean that you're really the person their trying to force Wykkyd to marry?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid that there's really nothing I can do to stop that from happening," Raven said back.

'Why? I mean my father made it seem like he was being rewarded for years of service but considering you're on the good side I can image this isn't really a reward,' I said. I was a little worried that she would take my comment the wrong way, but she didn't really seem offended.

"Your father worships the Church of Blood, correct?" I nodded "So the greatest reward he could have is being included in the family of the one he worships," I nodded again.

'Yes, my father told me that he wanted me to impress Trigon so I would be able to marry the heir but clearly that's never going to happen. But I don't understand why my father would accept you instead. It's it bad to be on the good side. I mean I won't hurt or kill anyone and I'm hated, I can only image what is said about you,' I replied to her. She looked up to me and smiled softly.

"I'm the daughter of Trigon," she stated. There was no emotion, it was just a simple fact.

Though my friends didn't understand the power behind her words, I did. If she was really the daughter of Trigon then this would be more than a reward to my father, this would be a blessing. He would be getting everything he wanted.

I dropped my head. I had heard the stories. The daughter of Trigon would one day destroy the world, but that was supposed to happen a year ago. When the world had continued I had assumed that she had died or been defeated. Though there was talk that Trigon could be brought back another way, I assumed that was unlikely with her death. Yet here she was.

I understood why Trigon was so keen on marring her now. Her child, no matter the genetics, would be absolute evil. It would bring Trigon back and the world would become desolate. I couldn't go throw with this, but at the same time, Trigon had picked my father for another reason. He was the only one with a weak child, someone who could be easily forced to go through with the necessary duties. It was all working in Trigons favour.

"Wykkyd," I heard my name and was sure that it was Raven who said it, but I couldn't focus on that.

I had a choice, give up my friends and my life or be responsible for the destruction of the earth. I couldn't image how she managed to get throw those choices herself, let alone how I would.

"Wykkyd!" this time she yelled my name and I jumped back, releasing her arm and falling onto the floor. I looked up at her and realised that I had been holding her wounded arm rather tightly.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,' I panicked but she didn't seem to worried.

"If I'd have known telling you who I was would through you into shock I wouldn't of bothered," she said with a small but very fake smile. I could see the pain on her face, the pain I had caused her.

"Dude, what's with the freak out," Billy said. He and Seemore where staring at me with worry.

'I, I just,' I didn't know what to tell them. This was unexpected to me, but what could I really say to them.

"He realised the choice that had to be made. It's likely that marrying me will cause the death of earth, whereas simply dying could spare the planet a few years but then what would come of you two. You'd likely be killed," Raven said so calmly.

"Are you honestly that powerful," Seemore asked, clearly iffy about her words.

"No, but my father is basically a god and is known for the destruction of thousands of planets," after she said this, both Seemore and Billy went silent for a while, giving me a chance to think.

I knew that there wasn't much I could do to get out of this marriage, but I hoped that she might have a plan of her own. I mean it wasn't likely that she was just going to let this happen.

'So, how are you plaining on escaping?' I asked. This got both Seemore and Billy's attention.

"I wasn't, I thought this would actually be perfect," she said sitting on the bed. All I could do was stare at her in complete and silent shock.

"What, you mean your keen on being his wife for the rest of your life," Billy said. He and Seemore where nearly as shocked as I was.

"Why not,"

'Why not? Really? You realise that the world could be destroyed,' I said.

"Maybe, but this works for me. For starters I would be with someone who would likely just pretend this didn't happen so there would be no obligations and no chance of being forced into anything. Then there's the fact that we only have to spend the night with each other and I'm sure there's a minimal chance of anything happening. And we would no longer be tools for our family to use. So I have no reason to fight it and with my friends endanger, I'm not going to," she laid on the bed facing away from us.

I sat at the end of the bed and thought about what she said. It seemed that unlike myself she looked at all calmly and worked out the positive outcomes of being forced to marry me. Though the idea was still weird she brought up plenty of points that I couldn't argue with.

By the time the doors had opened again I had decided to go through with the marriage. It would of course be weird but as she said, we could both pretend it never happened once it was over.

Though my friends protested with my choice I knew it would be safer for them if I agreed to this. I followed Raven through the tunnels to a room where my father stood, waiting for the bride and groom.

She seemed completely at ease but I knew that it was only on the outside. No person would go into a situation like this completely at ease, no matter how good they are at hiding their emotions.

Everything moved slow. We stood at an alter while my father married us. I was only seventeen, and I assumed Raven wasn't much older, if at all. And yet here the two of us were, being forced to marry and soon we would be locked back inside a bedroom, expected to sleep with one another. That part scared me. I knew it was a requirement of wedding, but the thought of it was too odd. There wouldn't be any love or emotions at all.

It only took an hour before we were brought to a room and locked in together. I was told that my friends would be held hostage until we had consummated the marriage. The doors were then slammed shut on the two of us.

The room they had left us in was overly large. It was still the same dirt walls as my room and still as heated as the other room. The main difference was that instead of the small bed there was a giant king-sized bed in the middle of the room. It was covered in crimson sheets with gold trims.

Raven looked at the bed with complete dread. It was the first time she had shown any real emotion. As the male I knew that I was supposed to guide her through everything, but I was sure I was just as afraid as she was. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that my friends would at least be free.

'Shall we,' I said, swooping my hand forward. She didn't move. She seemed to be completely frozen in place. With everything she had said, I assumed she had also thought about the fact that this was going to happen, but it seemed she hadn't.

Knowing that there wasn't a way around it I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the overly large bed. I wasn't really sure why they had gotten a bed this big, there was room for at least six people, and I doubted anyone really needed all that room.

Raven remained stiff even as I placed her down on top of the bed. Her eyes had started to water and goose bumps had risen along her skin. She didn't want to do this, but it wasn't really a choice, we had gone through with the wedding already and our friend's life's where on the line.

I unclasped her cape and sat it over the end of the bed, then I removed her shoes. She didn't speak or raise her eyes to me at all. After her shoes were off I placed them at the end of the bed.

I couldn't believe the girl I was looking at. She was so timid and scared compared to the one I shared a room with not too long ago. She reminded me of a helpless child and I couldn't help feeling for her. I wanted to protect her and keep her safe.

Her hair had fallen in front of her face and the tears were not rolling freely down her face. With one hand I pushed back the strands of hair and whipped away her tears. I climbed onto the bed and moved over her. I tried to be as kind as I could when I kissed her lips.

I couldn't be sure if it was the action or simple the realisation of what was happening, but the moment I kissed her she seemed to snap back into reality. Her hand connected with my cheek, and I knew it would make.

"Don't!" she growled.

'We have to, our friends,' I said. I knew there wasn't much I could say to make her feel better about the situation.

"I know that we have to, but don't you dare start treating me like someone you care for, just get it over with so I can pretend this never happened," the tears ran down her face and she shook with anticipation.

'But I do care,' the words came out before I could stop them. I wasn't even sure I if I truly cared, I just didn't want to hurt her.

"Please, don't. We agreed to this because it suited our needs, nothing more. So just get it over with," I felt angry with her. I was trying to be kind, I was trying to shield her and she simply throw it back at me. I didn't feel in control of my actions as I shoved her back onto the bed and kissed her.

Her hands pushed against me, but this was what she had asked for. She wanted it to be over, so she could forget. I parted from her lips long enough to pull my own shirt off and then pulled her to my lips. The zipper to her clothes caused me some trouble but eventually I managed to rip it down.

She whimpered as I forced her to kiss me, but when she started to cry I couldn't keep it up. I felt like a monster, even though I was just doing what she asked of me.

Her face was flashed and covered in tears and she held her arms over her revealed chest. She wouldn't look at me this time which made me feel even worse.

'Please Raven. We have to go through with this, we both know that. But don't ask me to treat you like that again. I care about you. I can't see you cry anymore,' I said to her. It was killing me to watch her cry. It was killing me to hurt her.

"I won't," she replied. I knew that was as much as a green light as I'd get. I whipped her tears away again and kissed her like I had the first time. It was odd how my heart burned and pounded against my chest each time I kissed her, and how I just wanted more. I knew I wasn't supposed to like her, I know that when this night is over there will never be another, but at the same time, I wanted there to be.

She kissed me back on her own this time and hugged me. I tried not to smile but couldn't stop myself as I hugged her back.

It was months after and just as my wife had predicted nothing had changed. My father got what he wanted but nothing had changed for anyone. Raven and I still fought in battles, we were still hero vs villain and nothing held us back.

Neither of us talked about that night, not a word to any of our friends or to anyone else. And for the most part, we never mentioned that we were married.

There was however the odd occasion where I would see her in the tea shop and couldn't stop myself from using our marriage to our advantage. I would walk in, take a seat beside her and pinch her cup from the air, taking a sip.

Raven of course would not mind. Because after that night we found ourselves drawn to one another. I spent every day inside this shop just waiting for her to appear and when she did, we would spend hours talking. Eventually we actually fell for one another. It was decided that our jobs would come first, as she didn't want to force me to choose and I wouldn't let her leave the heroes.

She had spent her life afraid of the darkness inside her and I knew that the titans made her feel good, just as I had spent my life fighting my father's influence.

We were husband and wife in the eyes of our fathers. Hero and villain in the eyes of the public. Enemies in the eyes of our friends. But what we really were was two people who had found love.


End file.
